


Stay in Bed

by VeraBAdler



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for the Destiel Smut Brigade. </p><p>Scenario idea: <a href="http://destielsmutbrigade.tumblr.com/post/115934455686/april-9th-daily-destiel-drabble-prompt">A rainy Monday</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay in Bed

This case they’re on is going nowhere; what started out looking like a vengeful spirit now looks more like plain old (horrible) human behavior. None of the witnesses have had anything helpful to say, and Dean’s wishing they’d never made this trip. He deeply envies Sam, cozy back at the Bunker, smugly manning the phones while he and Cas are out here putting boots on the ground.

It’s a drizzly, dreary Monday. They’re staying at the World’s Grayest Motel™. The hum of commuter traffic whizzing past is mixing with the patter of raindrops against the windows and Dean can’t think of one good reason to get out of bed this morning.

Reasons to stay _in_ bed, however, are legion. Number one is the solid bulk of Cas’ body pressed hard against his. Number two is the hot feel of his angel’s breath panting against his neck, hitching and gasping as they pull and tug their bodies tighter together from head to toe. Number three is…

Cas interrupts Dean’s thoughts, giving his ass cheek a firm squeeze before snaking that hand around his hip. He has to work hard to push in between their bodies, they’re so close together. But bless him, the angel is nothing if not persistent in his pursuit of a goal, and Dean has never been more grateful for that persistence as he feels Cas’ strong, elegant fingers wrap around his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/115943891621/april-9th-daily-destiel-drabble-prompt).


End file.
